192 Seconds Apart
by the-real-m3
Summary: The full span story to the one shot "I love you" ..."I fell in love when I was born"
1. Epilogue Silent Confessions

**Okay, I think there's been a mistake. Ummm...Okay, I was supposed to post this chapter up as the start of the full span story of the one shot "I love you", but for some reason the chapter didn't go through and instead it only reposted itself up. So, I'm really sorry for all the people who were vying for the continuation but since the one shot was a little old I fel like I should post this up for the people who have been waiting for the full span story for a couple of months back. **

**Anyways, there are gonna be a few changes to the story, and I am also renaming it to 192 seconds apart. The writing style has changed a bit since it's been a while for me, but I'll see if I can moderate it back to what it used to be since I kinda liked that style anyways. Ummm...that's all I have to say, the prolouge's pretty crappy, but I'll try and see if I can make the upcoming chapters better.**

* * *

One hundred and ninety-two seconds apart

Prolouge Silent Confessions

I fell in love when I was born.

_Or more specifically, when you were born, only three minutes and twelve seconds after me. The one hundred and ninety-two second gap ended up making the difference between being a fall child and a winter child, you being the latter._

_We were born in the same room, separated only by a drape that did nothing to drown out the screams of our mothers. It's pretty funny really, especially considering that you were an early child and me a late one. If it hadn't been for that, our birthdays probably would've been more far apart, and our fated meeting more delayed if ever happening at all. _

_I guess that you could say that it's pretty bold of me to say that that's when I fell in love with you, especially considering that I didn't really know what love was at the time, or anything else for that matter. _

_But I know now that I have been in love with you since you've born, even if I try to deny it at times. It's almost as though the moment that you came into creation, someone decided to tie the two of together somehow. Given our age, I can't really say much else about that moment. _

_We were both removed only a few minutes after being born, something about monitoring out situation, you know, me being late and you early. _

_I imagine how tired our parents must've been, but still anxious at that point that their children were still not completely out of danger. Our parents met that night and ended up sharing their misery with each other, finding hope and comfort in the others words._

_I was released only three days later, but it took you about another week. I remember the baby pictures of you. You looked like an alien, only smaller. You looked so small and fragile, but then again, that's still you today right. _

_We've been together since we were born, the moment that I inevitably fell in love with you. I was born one hundred ninety-two seconds before you, making me that much older and I would never let you forget it. I would grow up to tease you about that small gap. When you really think about it, those one hundred ninety-two seconds made the difference between hours, days, seasons…lifetimes._

3…2…1…

It's now my birthday, yours is technically tomorrow, next season. I'm looking at you right in the eye now, and even through we're probably only a few feet apart, the distance between us seems greater then it has ever been

Your voice speaks and you tell me.

"Happy birthday"

I wonder if you're still mad at me for making fun of you.

I'm sorry. I love you.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, crappy eh? But, I'll see what I can do to make it better. Feedback is necessary for that to happen though so it's much appreciated. As for my other stories, I'm not really sure at the moment. I'm just riding on waves right now. But yeah, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 Ashen Days

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, but right now, my house is a warzone and the goal is obtaining the very computer that I am typing on! Yes, I know that this is very short, pretty much all the chapters will be until I get fully caught up. Although if you were hoping to sort of just catch up to see where it left off in the oneshot, you might be in for a big surprise because there are a few things that I have planned for this story that is completely different. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Ashen Days

I was six years old when I had my first kiss.

It was with my best friend, and at the time we had known each other for a full six years, since the moment we were born. The memory itself is pretty vague, but for some reason it will always stay in my mind. I wouldn't know why until my later years, but I guess it makes sense now.

Anyways, our parents took us to the park and as usual our moms just left us quietly by ourselves while they chatted up a storm. She and I played on the swings for a little while, me pushing her on the swings, because really, I was completely terrified of heights, still am.

I remember watching her back as she soared through the air, and for a moment, swearing that she was flying; as though moving farther and farther away from me. But then I remember that before she got too far up, she would always come back down and I would be there to bring her back up again. Pushing her away like I always do.

And then, after a while she ran off, and said that she would put her ultimate plan into place. I didn't really understand what that was until she led me to the woods that were right next to the park. I followed her for a good ten minutes before she had finally stopped and settled right next to a tree. She said that it was perfect then she took something out of her pocket.

She took out some sort of thing that looked like a pocket knife, but wasn't, and instead of a knife coming out, a bunch of pliers came out that included nail filers for God knows what reason. Well, she apparently got it from her older brother and then she took the end of the mini screwdriver and started scraping away harshly at the bark on the tree, trying to dig deeper into the wood.

I watched for a while until I finally understood what it was that she wanted to put up there. But I waited patiently until she finished, which, by the end of it, had the sun setting on us. When she finished, she turned my way, this largest, cheekiest, most beautiful grin on her face. I looked at the words on the tree and had the same smile on my face when I read the words.

Spencer Carlin.

Ashley Davies

BFF

It was written in young, scraggly writing, with the all the e's on backwards, and s' sometimes inverted. We just smiled at each other for the longest time before I took the screwdriver out of her hand and started to carve my own addition to the fold. I dug in as deep as I could and as precisely as was possible for a six year old girl.

When I finished drawing the heart around the lettering I turned towards her, a faint blush on my cheeks while she was smiling and giggling like crazy. We both looked at it one more time before she let out a satisfied yell that was quiet enough to stay in the forest then wrapped her arms around me excitedly. I did the same, and we held each other tight, like we'd done many times before, and she pulled her face back a bit and planted her lips on mine.

It was just a fraction of a second, maybe even shorter if it were possible, a _centoventottavo_ if I ever knew one. And yet, the sensation stays with me today, so many years after.

I remember being frozen stiff even while she jumped around, giddy with excitement and joy. It probably didn't mean anything to her, but it meant the world to me, and I didn't even know why. Like everything made sense in that small fraction of a moment that our lips met, like the start of the rest of my life.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it sucked you don't have to tell me that. Oh wait...actually, I don't mind as long as you comment and truthfully speak your mind then everyone is really entitled to an opinioun.**

**Anyways, to those who don't know much about music a _centoventottavo_ is the italian name and is also known as quasihemidemisemiquaver, or one hundred and twenty-eighth note, and is one of the smallest notes in music. Like the name says, it is worth 1/128 beats. **


End file.
